Pretty Little LiarsCaleb and Hanna
by storyteller69
Summary: Will the innocent flirting of Caleb and Hanna become more serious?
1. Chapter 1

A Free Saturday

"Is she gone?" ask Caleb as he poked his head from behind the door of the basement. Hanna pressed the side of her pointing finger against her lips, hushing Caleb. He's been staying in her basement for a few months now and keeping that a secret was probably the hardest thing. His foster parents weren't exactly what you call parents and they didn't care about Caleb. He was crashing at school for the longest time before Hanna offered him the basement. "Crystal clear" said Hanna with a playful smile. Caleb walked into the kitchen with his bag around one shoulder wearing his famous grey beanie. He walked over to the fridge and took out a coke can and set it on the kitchen's island.

"Where are you going?" asked Hanna a little surprise that Caleb was going out. It was Saturday night and all of her friends were occupied about who A was while all she could think about was Caleb. "Why? Are you going to miss me?" he asked smug as he went to the dishwasher and pulled out a glass to pour his coke in. She loved his little sarcastic comments and the way he smiled at her. "Well I'm not doing anything and I was wondering if we could hang out together" said Hannah as she looked at Caleb for his reaction. This was probably the first time she ever wanted to be around Caleb, just the two of them. She was tired fighting off her feelings for him and thought maybe the spark between them needed to be lit. Surprise, Caleb stared at her in disbelief and walked over to her.

"Doing what?" he asked through narrow eyes and a tiny smirk. He was still holding his glass of coke in his hands and had no intention of putting it down. Hannah shifts her body towards him on the kitchen's stool and faced him staring back into his brown eyes. The attraction between them was so strong anyone a mile away could feel it. "We could, uh, watch a movie?" asked Hanna, still not looking away from Caleb. He smiled and looked away for a brief moment, he knew Hanna would make up any excuse for him to stay, which please him tremendously. "As tempting as that sounds I think I'm gonna head out still" replied Caleb as he took a sip of his pop. Hanna's blue eyes widen as she realize he wasn't going to stay.

"Please?" she begged in a whisper, "We'll do whatever you want." Caleb laughed to himself "Whatever I want?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows. He set his drink on the island as he put his finger on his chin and pretend to ponder. "Hmm, now what do _I _want to do?" Caleb asks himself teasing Hanna. "Come on! Hang out with me, I'll make popcorn" said Hanna teasing right back with the biggest smile on her face. She loved playing this game with Caleb he was so easy to mess with. Caleb narrowed his eyes pretending to think what he'll do. "Okay, I'll stay here, but with only one condition" said Caleb. "What?" ask Hanna very curious now. Caleb grabbed his bag and walked over to the basement door, he opens it wide then face Hanna with a huge smirk. "After you" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

What are you afraid of?

Hanna looked at Caleb with a puzzling look on her face. The basement was where Caleb was staying for the past few months and not once has he invited her down there. Of course it's _her_ basement and she didn't need an invite, but to keep her mom from getting suspicious she kept away. She hopped off her seat as Caleb eyes caught the sight of her baby blue dress that swayed with her movement. The blue brought out her beautiful eyes and was very fitting. Of course Caleb noticed. Hanna made her way over to Caleb and stood right in front of him looking straight into his eyes.

"Why the sudden invite?" she ask almost sarcastically when secretly she was dying to know. Caleb stood still staring right back into her deep blue eyes. Her blonde hair was out from its usual Saturday night pony tail and framed her face beautifully. He lifts his hand up and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear with a slight smirk. Hanna shivered to his touch and looked away shyly loving every second of it. "Well" he started "I just thought it would be safer to be in the basement, you know, just in case your mom walks in and see the guy who's been living in here without her knowledge."

"Good point" said Hanna as she started her way down the basement. She walked down step by step with the biggest grin on her face. That was the first time Caleb ever touched her like that and the sensation she felt from it was intense. Finally, she reached the last step and looked out into the basement. Her eyes scan the room and noticed the basement stayed the exact same. "Welcome to my crib" said Caleb as he walked past Hanna and sat on the couch. He removed his grey beanie and threw it across the room. His eyes return to Hanna, looking to see if she'll sit beside him. "Nice pad" she joked as she skipped over to Caleb and sat beside him.

She brought her legs on the couch and sat with them folded. "So, what do you wanna do?" ask Hanna as she pouted her lips in the shape of an O. "Truth or dare?" said Caleb as he rose an eyebrow. "It won't hurt to know some things about you." Hanna looked away from Caleb, afraid that he'll see her blushing. She knows how these truths or dare games usually turn into, but she also thought it was a great way to find out more about the mysterious boy she was slowly falling in love with. Caleb placed his elbow on the head of the couch as he lean his head on his hand. Hanna, still not looking at him placed her hands in her lap still thinking about the pros and cons of this game.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked leaning in a little. Hanna turned her head back at Caleb and straight into his eyes. He had that playful smile on his face which was eating her heart out. "Nothing, nothing at all" she shot back leaning in closer as well. "I guess I can use this game for the best of my advantage as well and get to know about your little past" she added. Caleb looked down into Hanna's hands, obviously thinking about what she just said. He was very secretive about his past and avoid at any chance of talking about it. Suddenly Caleb looked back at Hanna with more of a serious look on his face. He was nervous that his past would scare Hanna away, which would be the last thing he wanted to do.

"Okay…shoot, whatever" he said still looking concern. Hanna grinned widely; loving the fact she won and was excited to know more about him. "Okay, truth or dare?" she asked almost jumping off her seat beside him. Caleb rolled his eyes and answered "Truth."  
Hanna thought for a little bit making sure she asks the right question. "What happened to your parents?" she asked finally hoping there was no trick to it. "They didn't know how to raise a kid, my turn" he said half joking half serious. "What?" whined Hanna, "What does that mean?" she asked pushing for more information.

"Hey, you asked your question and I answered. Now it's my turn, truth or dare?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. "Oh you wait Caleb once it's my turn again I will and I repeat, I will succeed" she said as she playfully pushed him while laughing. Caleb laughed too starting to enjoy himself. "Truth or dare" pushed Caleb as his eyes danced with excitement. Hanna looked away knowing she wanted to pick dare and what she hoped the dare was.

"Come on live a little" teased Caleb, knowing what she was thinking about. Hanna faced Caleb again staring back into his brown eyes that were dancing with excitement. Caleb was right and she did need to live a little, and maybe the dare won't be so bad. "Okay" she started as she played with her hair. "Dare."


	3. Chapter 3

**That was close**

"Hanna? Hanna are you upstairs?" Hanna and Caleb shot each other a nervous look as they both recognized that voice. "Shoot what is she doing home?" thought Hanna out loud as she left Caleb in the basement as she storm upstairs.

"Hey mom" she answered as she walked through the basement door. "What are you doing in the basement?" ask Ashley a little confused. To her knowledge the only thing in the basement was an old couch that was very out of style. "It's super cold downstairs so I was just trying to cool down, uh, what you doing home?" she replied nervously.

Ashley's eyes shot to the kitchen island and saw her blackberry. "This, can't leave home without my blackberry" she joked as she quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her purse. "Bye again" she said as she stepped past Hanna and out through the door once again. Hanna lets go a huge breath of relief as she heard the door close.

"That was close" said Caleb as he walked through the basement door. Hanna spun around now facing him. "You're telling me" she said. "So are we gonna finish our game or what?" asked Caleb with the same excitement in his eyes. "I don't know, I mean what if we get caught?"

"Get caught doing what?" answered Caleb quickly. Right then and there Hanna knew it was the perfect moment to show Caleb what she wanted to do since she met him. She has always been attracted to him, even though he can be an ass sometimes, and she was pretty sure he felt the same as well.

"This" she replied as she put her arms around his neck and dived for the kiss. This felt so right. The feeling of his soft full lips on hers was something she just couldn't describe. Caleb's reaction to the kiss was more excitement than surprised. He instantly kissed her back, placing his hands on her hips as he backed her up into the island. He then lifted her up to place her on the island as they continued to kiss.

Taking her sweet time Hanna slid her hands down Caleb's chest feeling his hard muscular body through his shirt. She always knew Caleb has a great body underneath all his clothes and was dying to see it. As her hands began to wonder, Caleb broke the kiss as he slid his shirt off his body and dumped it on the kitchen floor. He then grabbed Hanna's hand and placed them both on his chest as he slid them down towards his belt.

Looking at Hanna he said "I never thought you would feel this way about me." Hanna took her eyes off his chest as she lean her head against his. She took her hands off his chest and tangled her hands in his soft brown hair looking straight into his eyes. He was still breathing heavy, as so was she, which she didn't mind because she was inhaling his sweet scent. " I couldn't hold my feelings in for any longer" she replied as she went in for another kiss.

She broke the kiss this time as she hoped off the kitchen's island and in front of Caleb. Caleb, confused asked "Whats wrong?". Hanna with a smile on her face grabbed him by the hand and started to lead him to the stairs.

"Let's go upstairs"


End file.
